Angela Malfoy Black: Year One
by Starlette Nite
Summary: Angela is about to start her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is her story. Point of view from her journal. Please read and review. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. August 20 to August 31

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. They belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling. I only own Angela.

Summary: Angela is about to start her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is her story. Point of view from her journal.

A/N: this is my first fic on here. I really hope you like it! Now, on with the story!

August 20

Hello! My name is Angela Malfoy. I'm just about to start my first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My mum and dad want me to be sorted into Slytherin. But, I'd rather be a Gryffindor. Almost my whole family has been in Slytherin. My mum's cousin, Sirius Black, was a Gryffindor. My mum told my twin brother, Draco, and me that she didn't want us to end up like the "blood traitor" he is. She wants us to be proud pure bloods. Whatever. I'm pretty sure Draco believes that he's better than everyone because he's a pure blood. I don't think I am. I mean we're just as good as everyone else, right? Well, my mum is going to take us school shopping now, so I've gotta go.

-Angela

August 21

Yesterday was a busy day. I got my very own wand! It's a Phoenix Feather, Redwood, and Eight and Three-Quarter inches. I also got an eagle owl and I named her Cloe. She's got the cutest little blue eyes you've ever seen. When my brother and I went to get our school robes, we met a boy with messy, jet-black hair. He was all alone. I wonder why. Draco "introduced" himself. Draco asked if he played Quidditch. He said no. No! How can you not play Quidditch? It's the best sport in the world! Then Draco asked what House he might be in. Ha! I'll have to remember that if Draco does ever get put into Hufflepuff (which I doubt) he'll leave. Hmm… That may mot be a bad idea… hee hee. Then Draco spotted a really big man outside Madam Malkins. He's the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. His name is Hagrid. I could tell from the boy's tone that he didn't like Draco too much. Draco asked where the boy's parents were. He said that they were dead. Poor kid. Draco started to ask whether his parents were "our" kind. I yelled at him for that. I told him you can't just go asking if they're Muggle born or not. The boy left before we got his surname. Well, mum's calling for dinner, so I gotta go!

-Angela

August 24

Eight more days until September first. I can't wait to get on the Hogwarts Express. Hopefully, I can get away from Draco. It's not fair the way he treats our house-elf, Dobby. He was yelling at me because he thought that I had misplaced one of his books. Why would I even want to touch one? At least he found it before he complained to dad. When we eventually get to school, he'll probably act like he owns the place. I'll be there to bring down his ego. It's pretty late. I should get to bed.

-Angela

August 29

Three more days until school starts. Thursday. Can't wait. Mum says she's going to invite the whole family to celebrate that we're finally going to Hogwarts. Oh joy. Won't that be lots of fun? No, actually I don't think it will. They're all going to be like "They're going to be great Slytherins" and stuff like that. I'll just go along with it until I get sick of it all. I'll try to escape to my bedroom to gat away from everyone. Mum's calling so we can get dress robes for tomorrow.

-Angela

August 31

Tomorrow is the first day of school. Yay! Can't wait! The party last night wasn't too bad--at the beginning. Then it went nightmarishly wrong. I was sitting on the couch, minding my own business, when Draco decides to come and pester me about how I should be grateful that everyone has come to our party. He drawled on about how they had to take time out of their "busy" lives. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him, so I told him to bugger off. He wasn't about to let me sit there, so he called mum over and she insisted that I go and join the party. To get out of it, I tried saying that I was tired and wanted to go to bed, but it didn't work. So I got up, and an hour and a half and a few Butterbeers later, I really was tired. I tried to head off to bed, but Draco literally dragged me back downstairs. I think he had a few sips of Fire Whiskey when no one was looking. Anyway, I tried to free myself from his grip, but he wouldn't let go. I started yelling at him to let me go, which was a mistake. It attracted the attention of my parents and they said that I had to stay. I told them I was really tired and I wanted to go to bed, but my dad said (in a dangerously low voice) that I was to stay until otherwise told. So, I went back to the couch. I must've fallen asleep because I remember that my dad had almost used an Unforgivable Curse on me. If my mum hadn't been there to get me to bed, then I don't know what would've happened. I've gotta go pack now.

-Angela

Well, there's the first, uh, chapter one. Until next time! C'ya!

PadfootRoxMySox007


	2. September 1 to September 9

Disclaimer: sadly, the characters are not mine today. Nor will they be mine tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that.

September 1

What a crazy day. This morning I woke up at about seven A. M. At about 10:40, we reached King's Cross to get on to platform nine and three-quarters. About ten minutes later (and many good-byes) Draco and I were trying to fond seats. I was trying to gat a seat away from Draco, but it didn't work. About halfway through the trip, there was a rumor that Harry Potter was down in the last car. Draco asked me if we'd go and see of it were true. I told him even if it was true, why would anybody want to be a friend to a person with a horrible attitude. He just glared at me, told some gorillish-looking people (Crabbe and Goyle) to go with him, and left the compartment. I just sighed, and followed them so they wouldn't do anything stupid. I went down to the last compartment and, sure enough, Harry Potter was there. When I saw him, I recognized him as the boy from Madam Malkins. There was another boy with him and I recognized him instantly as a Weasley. He has red hair, loads of freckles, and a hand-me-down robe. When Draco introduced himself to Potter, Weasley coughed. I think he was trying to hide a laugh. Draco caught it. Draco asked Weasley if he thought his (Draco's) name was funny. Weasley was silent and Draco was about to insult him, so I stepped in. I said that Draco's mane was pretty funny, yeah. He asked me what I was doing there and I told him the same thing he was doing: introducing myself to Harry Potter. I stepped past him and introduced myself: "Hi! My name's Angela Malfoy. Draco's my twin brother and, unfortunately, you had to meet him." I asked the Weasley's name next. His name is Ron. I turned back to Draco and told him that he could leave now. He said no. What a surprise. I said fine and took out my wand. "If you don't leave now, I'll curse you," I said to him. He told me I didn't even know any curses (which is true, but I wasn't going to admit it) and I told him to try me. He knows better than to mess with me, so they left. Thank God. I turned back to Potter and Weasley and asked of I could sit with them. They said sure. I told the boys, as Draco and his thugs left, that he thinks he's better than every one because he's a Malfoy. As I was sitting down, a girl came in. At first the boys ignored her when she came in. (They were talking about my family being Dark Wizards. I didn't care though). After their little conversation, Ron turned to the girl. She said something about people behaving childishly. Whatever. The girl needs to lighten up a bit. I asked her name and it's Hermione Granger. I thought to myself that she's gotta be one of those Muggle-born bookworms. She'll either be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Harry and Ron changed into their robes after she left (I was already in mine). Minutes later, the train stopped. Harry, Ron and I stepped off the train. We heard a voice calling out to the first years. It was Hagrid. Hogwarts is the biggest castle I've ever seen. It's magnificent. We took a boat ride across the lake and up to the front doors. Hagrid knocked on the doors three times and a stern-looking witch came out. Her name is Professor McGonagall. I wonder what she teaches. She told us about the Houses, points, and the House Cup. She left and I was really starting to feel nervous. Before she came back, about twenty ghosts came through the wall. They were arguing about someone named Peeves. After the Hufflepuff ghost acknowledged us. Professor McGonagall had come back. She led us out of the out of the chamber and into the Great Hall. The ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky. Then, Professor McGonagall put an old hat on a small stool. There was silence for a few seconds, then the hat burst into song:

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find,

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowler's black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing in your head,

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you,

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring nerve and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll meet your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

You're in safe hands (though I have none),

For I'm a thinking cap!"

The whole hall applauded and when it died down, McGonagall started calling out names. All too soon, my name was called. I went foreword and I barely put the hat on my head, when it screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" I was shocked. I went over and sat over at the Gryffindor table and watched Draco get sorted. The same thing happened to him except he went to Slytherin. About five minutes later, Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor. The other Gryffindors are: Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley. The feast was excellent. I also net the rest of the Weasley's. Percy is a fifth year Prefect. He looks like he follows all school rules all of the time. Talk about boring. Rules are meant to be broken. Fred and George are twins. They're really funny. Tomorrow's the start of classes, so I should get to bed.

-Angela

September 7

What a busy week. I've got seven classes: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, History of Magic, Herbology, and Potions. The most boring class is History of Magic. Professor Binns is the only teacher that's a ghost. He drones on and on (in a boring, monotonous voice) about who-knows-what. I think I'll copy Hermione's notes one of these days. She seems to be able to take the lecture. I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep. Professor Sprout teaches Herbology. That class is taught behind the school in the greenhouses. It's all right. Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration teacher, is very strict. For our first lesson, we had to transfigure a match into a needle. I was able to transfigure seven matches. Charms is a really fun class. Professor Flitwick, who is Head of Ravenclaw House, teaches it. We practiced wand movements. He made Neville's toad zoom across the room. That was cool. I was really looking foreword to Defense Against the Dark Arts, but when Professor Quirrell teaches it, it seems to be a bit of a joke. He seems to be afraid of his own subject. Oh, boy. In Astronomy, we've got to learn the names and positions of the stars and planets. It's a bit complicated. Potions. My worst nightmare. It's the only class we've got with the Slytherins. The problem: Snape is Head of Slytherin House and favors them. He thinks Draco is an absolute angel. Yeah, right. Snape started asking Harry all of these questions. He seemed to be a little confused. The questions were easy enough and Hermione practically jumped out of her seat (she actually did jump out of her seat on the last question). After the question assault, Snape divided us into pairs and told us to brew a simple potion to cure boils. Who does he pair me with? My brother. He snapped at me loads of times to help Draco. Draco was actually telling me to do everything when Snape wasn't looking. I didn't dare argue after what happened to Harry, though. The end of class couldn't come soon enough. I practically ran out of the classroom. Harry and Ron went down to Hagrid's at three. I went with Hermione to go do homework. In fact, I've got a "homework date" with Hermione right mow.

-Angela

September 9

Not much going on. Just classes and homework, the usual. Harry and Ron don't seem to like Hermione because she's a "know-it-all." I told them that she's really nice, but they wouldn't listen. Boys can be so stupid sometimes. Hermione is trying to convince me to ignore them (it's not working). I know we're going to be inseparable one day. Anyway, I've got homework to do.

-Angela

JHMsdaughter: thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!

PadfootRoxMySox007


	3. September 16 to October 19

Disclaimer: they are not mine I tell you! Not mine!

September 16

Tomorrow's already Monday. Where did the weekend go? What am I going to do? It's only nine o'clock and I'm already bored. I think I'll search for some secret passageways. Hmm…maybe I can even get Fred and George to help me. I'm pretty sure they know a least some, as they are Hogwarts' resident pranksters. They'll be able to help me on my "quest."

-Angela

September 25

Just wanted to write a bit before Hermione drags me off to the library. She's calling me right now and she sounds a bit annoyed. It might have been Potter and Weasley. They like to tease her, so she'll be complaining about them on the way to the library. Sounds like she's literally doing to drag me to the library. Gotta go.

-Angela

September 28

Oh my God! I sooo hate potions. We just lost about fifty points. And what's worse, we lost them for no reason! Just because our potions weren't perfect (to his standards) we lost points. Hermione's potion looked perfect, and it probably was too, but Snape said something about the shade being too pale. Whatever. I need to do that bloody essay for Snape. It's due tomorrow.

-Angela

October 3

Already October. Wow. September seemed to fly by. I asked Fred and George how they know all of the secret passageways, but they said they had gotten lucky escaping from Filch. I wonder if they actually think I believe that. If they do, they must think I'm pretty stupid. They got something and I'm going to figure out what it is.

-Angela

October 17

Yay! There's a flying lesson tomorrow. I can't wait until I get into the air! The only bad thing about the flying lesson tomorrow is that it's with the Slytherins. Draco will probably say that's he good on a broom. Ha! He just thinks he is. Anyway, it's "homework time" according to Hermione.

-Angela

October 19

Yesterday was certainly interesting… On Thursday morning, Neville got a Remembrall from his grandmother. The flying lesson was at 3:30. All of the Slytherins were there when we arrived. When everybody was there, Madam Hooch told us to step up to the left side of our broom and put our right hand over it. Then we had to say "up." I noticed that Harry's broom had shot straight up to his hand. I had to say "up" a few times before my broom shot up into my hand. When everybody had a broom in his or her hand, Hooch was telling us that when she blew her whistle we were to rise in the air about twenty feet, hover for a moment, and then touch back down. Easy enough. Well, before Hooch was able to blow her whistle, Neville rose into the air. He was about twenty to thirty feet in the air, when he fell and broke his wrist. Madam Hooch took him to the hospital wing after telling us not to go into the air or we'd be expelled before you could say "Quidditch." After she was out of earshot, Draco picked up Neville's Remembrall. We tried to get it back, but he wouldn't give it up that easily. He got on his broom and sailed into the air. Harry followed soon after. He looks like he'd be great on the Quidditch Field. Draco and Harry argued about something (the Remembrall probably). Harry said something that made Draco look a little afraid, so he threw the Remembrall and Harry dove after it. He's going to be a great Seeker. Ha landed, with the Remebrall in hand, without a scratch. I think that was his first time on a broom too. About thirty seconds after Harry landed, McGonagall came and took Harry into the castle. I saw him again at dinner and he said that he was made a Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He's a first year and first years usually never make the house teams. Harry said that he was the youngest player in a century. Fred and George are Beaters and Oliver Wood (he's a fifth year) is the Keeper. I'm not sure who the Chasers are. Fred and George congratulated Harry and then went off with their friend, Lee Jordan, to find another secret passageway. As soon as thy left, guess who comes over? Draco. He challenged Harry to a wizards duel. Ron took over by saying that he was Harry's second. Draco picked Crabbe. He then said he'd meet Harry in the Trophy Room, as it's always unlocked. Hermione tried to stop them, but she might as well have talked to a wall. At about 11:30, I heard her get out of bed. I asked her where she was going and she said that she was going to try and stop Harry and Ron from going. I laughed softly and she asked what was funny. I told her that no matter what she does, they're still going to go. She just huffed and went into the common room. This morning when I found her, I asked her if she was able to stop them. She said, "No, but while we were running from Filch, we went into the third floor corridor. You know, the one that's forbidden? Well, we went through a locked door and we saw a three-headed dog that was guarding something." I was a little disappointed that I didn't go on their little adventure. We went down to breakfast and Hermione wasn't speaking to either Ron or Harry. I don't think they minded much, though.

-Angela


	4. October 24 to November 1

October 24

Harry got the coolest thing in the mail today! He got a Nimbus Two-Thousand. I left the Hall quickly with Harry and Ron to go put it in his dormitory. On the way to Gryffindor Tower though, we met Draco. He snatched the broomstick away from Harry and after realizing what it was I knew he was jealous. He was telling Harry that first years aren't allowed broomsticks when Flitwick came out of his classroom. Draco instantly told him that Harry had a broomstick. Flitwick said to Draco that Harry had had special permission and asked what model it was. The look on Draco's face was priceless when we left him. Harry's due back from learning Quidditch anytime now, so I gotta go.

-Angela

October 31

Today was a fun day in Charms. We learned how to my objects fly through the air. I was paired with Pavarti Patil. She's a Gryffindor, too. Harry was paired with Seamus and Ron with Hermione. Seamus had managed to set his feather on fire. I looked over to where Ron and Hermione were working. Hermione was yelling at Ron for saying the spell incorrectly. Then, she showed him how to "properly" do the spell. She was able to levitate the feather about four feet in the air. I said I could easily do the same and Pavarti asked me to prove it. So, I said "Wingardium Leviosa" and my feather rose about five feet in the air—higher than Hermione's. I think she was a bit jealous. After the lesson, Ron was talking to Harry about. He was making fun of her. I knew she heard him because she bumped into him and ran off. He had said something about her not having any friends; I stood up for her and said that I was her friend. I ran after her and found her in the bathroom. I told her not to listen to Weasley, that he didn't know what he was talking about. She just told me to go away. I told her that I would be back before the feast. The feast is going to start in about a half an hour. I'll go try to convince her to come, but it might not work.

-Angela

November 1

The Halloween feast was about to start. Then Professor Quirrell came in and said that there was a troll in the dungeons. My first thought was that Hermione didn't know about the troll and I better go tell her. I got up from my seat and tried to weave my way in and out of all the people. I was able to make it to the bathroom without anybody noticing. I started to tell her that we've got to get back to the common room because there's a troll. Well, about a minute I saw the troll and heard the door close. I was too afraid to do anything and Hermione screamed. The door opened again and Harry and Ron Came bursting in. by this time, Hermione looked as though she could faint. Harry told Ron to try to confuse it while he tried to get Hermione and me out of there. I got a hold of myself and got out of there as quickly as I could, but Hermione was too scared to do anything. I started to help Ron to try and confuse it. It worked, but it went straight for Ron. Then Harry did something both very stupid and brave: He jumped up onto the troll's shoulders. The thing that startled the troll, though, was that Harry's wand somehow got stuck in the troll's nose. Ron seemed to be a little sensible and took out his wand. He said the Levitating Spell and the club flew out of the roll's hand. The club fell out of the air and hit its owner's head. Hermione asked if the troll was dead after it had been knocked out. I told her that we're only first years and we'll only have knocked it out. Then, we heard a slamming noise and footsteps. Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell came rushing into the room. McGonagall look really mad. She looked to Ron and Harry to explain what had happened. Before they got to explain, though, Hermione interrupted. She said that she went looking for the troll. She was telling a lie to a teacher! I was shocked (and proud) to hear her lie. I've finally got through to her that life isn't all about the truth. But, she did tell what Harry, Ron, and I did. McGonagall took five points away from Hermione, but gave Harry, Ron and I five points each. I made my way back to the common room with Hermione and thanked her for getting us out of trouble. She told me not to worry about it. I asked her if she was going to be friends with Harry and Ron now, but she didn't answer me. She gave the password the Fat Lady and she let us in the common room. We waited off to the side for Harry and Ron; they came into the common room about a minute later. There was a second of awkward silence between us. We all mumbled our thanks and then hurried of to get our plates. Once we were settled by the fire, we talked as though we had been friends the whole time.

-Angela


End file.
